


Headlines, Headlines

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Two and Two AU [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Multi, female!George, female!Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: John, Pauline, Georgia, and Ringo have grown accustomed to seeing their faces splashed across the front pages of the papers, but recently the headlines have been getting to be a bit much. Everywhere they look, the press is trying to guess which of the boys is dating which of the girls, and frankly, Pauline's getting a bit sick of it.
Relationships: It's a surprise
Series: Two and Two AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642183
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Headlines, Headlines

It was incredible the first time the Beatles saw themselves appear in the headlines of the newspaper. John was the first to see it, and he grabbed the paper from the stand and ran it home, without even bothering to pay. The four of them crowded around, staring with wide smiles at the photograph of them. Or, at least, most of them had wide smiles—Pauline’s smile fell when she noticed the way that the nasty wind had messed up her hair, and John promptly rolled his eyes in response.

Over time, the newspaper headlines became old news. Their faces were now commonplace on the front page, and they gradually stopped paying attention—they had much more important things to focus on.

Then the headlines started to change. Suddenly, the talk of the town wasn’t their music, it was why there was no evidence of any of them having a girlfriend or boyfriend. Every time one of them was spotted having a conversation with someone of the opposite gender, pictures were taken and suspicions were aroused.

_‘Ringo Starr caught flirting on camera.’_

_‘Georgia Harrison has a secret boyfriend.’_

The speculation was never ending. At first, the Beatles found it entertaining, sometimes even _trying_ to get caught in a ‘compromising’ situation just so they’d have a new rumor to laugh at the next day. But after months and months, it began to grow tiring.

And then it got even wilder.

Eventually, the press came to the conclusion that if the Beatles weren’t dating anyone else, they must be dating each _other_. That’s when the question became ‘who’s dating who?’

Any time the group made a public appearance, every interaction among the members—no matter how miniscule—was scrutinized. If John glanced over to look at Pauline while she answered a journalist’s question, they must have been dating. Then the next day, if John laughed at one of Georgia’s jokes, it was suddenly those two who were a couple.

_‘Georgia teaches her boyfriend Ringo to play the guitar.’_

_‘Pauline kisses Ringo on the cheek—or just whispers in his ear?’_

_‘Lennon-McCartney’s secret wedding.’_

It was that last headline that finally tipped Pauline over the edge. Clutching the newspaper in her fist, she slammed open the front door to the group’s flat. “Do you believe this?” she spat, throwing the paper on the table.

John flinched and looked up from his dinner. When he caught sight of the headline, he smirked. “Now, now, Lina—that’s no way to talk to your ‘husband.’”

Pauline grabbed the paper again and whacked it against John’s face. As John cursed her out, Georgia started laughing from the couch. “You think this is funny?” Pauline said, turning to Georgia and crossing her arms.

“I’m not laughing at you, love,” Georgia said in her sweet, soft voice. “I just think it’s funny how they keep getting it so wrong. Don’t you?”

“Not really,” Pauline muttered. “I’m getting sick of it.”

Georgia stretched an arm out toward her. “C’mere,” she said. “I’ll help you feel better.”

Sighing, Pauline walked over to where Georgia was sitting on the couch and plopped into her lap. Then she sat and waited.

“Gonna make me do everything, hm?” Georgia teased before kissing Pauline softly on the nose and brushing her hair back to see her face better. “Now, let’s see that smile,” Georgia said, tickling behind Pauline’s ear.

Pauline swatted Georgia’s hand away, but she couldn’t help cracking a smile. “That’s cheating,” she said. “You know I can’t resist your dainty little fingers.”

“Dainty?” Georgia asked, holding up her own hand and staring at it. “Didn’t know it was ‘dainty’ to tear it up on all those guitar solos.”

“You know what I mean,” Pauline said, intertwining their fingers and leaning toward Georgia for a real kiss.

“Hey—stop that,” John called from the kitchen table, breaking off a piece of his bread and throwing it against Georgia’s head. “Some of us are trying to eat here and don’t wanna watch their friends snogging.”

“Then look away,” Georgia retorted before kissing Pauline harder.

Once they pulled apart, Pauline said, “He’s just jealous that he has no one to snog.”

“Am _not_ ,” John said.

“Go wake up your boyfriend from his nap if you’re that lonely,” Georgia said.

There was a loud groan from the other room, followed by the creak of bedsprings. A few seconds later, Ringo came into view. “His boyfriend is already awake, thanks to all your _yelling_ ,” Ringo said gruffly.

Pauline and Georgia muttered half-hearted apologizes while John jumped out of his chair to run toward Ringo. “Missed you, babe,” John said as he grabbed Ringo’s hips and passionately kissed his neck. A low rumble escaped Ringo’s throat as he leaned into John’s touch.

“Jesus Christ,” Georgia said, frowning. “And he had the nerve to yell at _us_ for shoving our relationship in his face?”

“And yet the press doesn’t even have a clue,” Pauline laughed.

“Starting to find it funny again, are we?”

“…Maybe a little.”

“Good,” Georgia said, brushing her thumb over Pauline’s lips. “I like your laugh.”

Pauline giggled as she pressed her lips against Georgia’s again. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that the headlines kept getting it wrong. She liked having Georgia as her beautiful little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Because heteronormativity sure is _great_ , isn't it? *Dramatically rolls eyes*
> 
> Edit: I made [art of Pauline and Georgia](https://celeste-fitzgerald.tumblr.com/post/190942127618/i-recently-wrote-a-oneshot-called-headlines)!!! :D


End file.
